Inexplicable Loving
by Lemon Lover 12
Summary: Ike has just defeated Ashera. Or so it seems. He has no idea how much time has passed as he tries to remember. But he eventually returns to his current situation- having sex with the priestess of dawn. Ike/Micaiah, obviously a lemon. Please R&R.


**Characters: Ike and Micaiah  
**

**Situation: After Ashera's Defeat  
**

**Location: Tower of Guidance  
**

**Time: Unknown  
**

They had done it.

They had defeated the goddess Ashera.

It seemed impossible, but they had done it.

Ike had absorbed the power of the blue flame from Yune, and used it to finish Ashera off with his mastery skill, Aether.

The goddess had fallen, and with the help of Yune, life returned to the world.

The balance between order and chaos had been restored.

The chosen ones who entered the tower returned to camp and rejoiced.

Ike and Micaiah were left behind.

Ike normally wouldn't be thinking like this, retracing his steps in such an awkward manner.

But he was only puzzled as to how he ended up in his current situation.

A strange situation indeed.

In the midst of intimacy with Micaiah, Daein's maiden of dawn, on the very floor he had slayed a goddess on.

After Yune left, Ike had remembered Micaiah coming to, in control of her own body.

It seemed as if neither of the two were in control of their bodies.

Ike remembered conversing with Micaiah.

He remembered looking into her hazel eyes with his sapphires, his hands on her hips and her hands on his cheeks.

His mind skipped to the part where they kissed, Micaiah standing on her tip toes and Ike holding her to him as the two passionately made out.

He remembered her cape falling to the floor.

He remembered removing his armor.

His mind skipped again.

But there was nothing else to remember.

He was looking into her golden eyes again, but in the present.

It all seemed like a dream, how his memory skipped around.

But he somehow knew it was real.

He currently stared into the eyes of her as his hands lay at each side of her chest, Ike on his knees above her.

His member was stiff, 9 inches long, red, and positioned at her entrance.

Micaiah was breathing heavily.

So was he.

She was waiting for him, saying nothing. Waiting.

He didn't know why this was happening, but for some reason, it felt so right.

Like this was meant to be.

He didn't know why that was either.

But he went with it.

He slowly pushed his trembling erection into Micaiah.

She moaned out as she felt him move into her and contact her sweet spot.

He sighed in pleasure as her muscles contracted around him.

As though there brains were connected telepathically, he knew what he wanted and what she wanted were the same.

So he thrust.

He pulled his penis out of Micaiah, and pushed back in at the same rate.

His thrusts intensified.

Faster.

Harder.

Faster.

Harder.

Faster.

Harder.

Faster and Harder even still.

He felt his inner juices turning as their intense sexual intercourse continued.

They flowed through him and began to burst out the tip.

It all happened at once.

Micaiah moaned out as she climaxed.

Her muscles squeezed together in tension, causing Ike to lose himself.

His orgasm coursed through him and his seed shot deep into Micaiah.

Micaiah moaned even louder as Ike erupted in her, filling her to the brim.

Ike panted, and then pulled his spent manhood out of her, and flopped down on the ground next too her.

The two both lay there, spread out across the floor, sweating and breathing in their exhaustion.

Neither of the two spoke.

The only sound in the room was their breath, which echoed in the giant chamber.

Ike, with some effort, sat up, and then finally got to his feet.

He put himself back in his pants, pulling up his boxers and re-fastening his zipper.

He walked over and put his shoulder guard back on.

He turned his attention to his new found lover.

He picked Micaiah up, pulling her underwear back up and letting her skirt fall back into place.

He re-fastened her cape, and held her bridal style.

Micaiah put her arms around Ike's neck, and tried to use some of the last of her energy to lean up to Ike's face.

Understanding and granting her wish, Ike leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled after the kiss broke, and then fainted out of exhaustion, her beautiful eyes fluttering shut.

Ike emerged from the city and returned to the camp outside the capital.

It was late at night.

He walked into the city of tents, and headed to his tent, not having the faintest clue as to wear Micaiah's tent was.

He walked into his tent, closing the door behind him, and laid Micaiah down on the bed.

He sat down with her, and pulled the covers over her, then held her too him.

These two heroes had found each other to be a destined soul mate to themselves.

The night they spent together after Ashera's defeat would be far from their last.


End file.
